1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable modular shelving system and, more particularly, to a shelving system in which at each shelving level a pair of shelves is mounted pivotally between support members so that the shelves may pivot continuously, facilitating adjustment and permitting the system to hold a variety of differently configured items in a range of positions.
2. Description of Related Art
A great number of shelving arrangements exist in which one or more shelves are arranged for holding and storing an array of items. Most known shelving systems include only flat, horizontal shelves arranged between upright side panels. Some known shelving arrangements offer angled shelves, usually having an L-shaped or V-shaped cross section, that are particularly convenient for storing certain items, such as books, compact discs, footballs, soccer balls and the like. Examples of such shelving systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,620,313 issued on Mar. 8, 1927 to Abele, and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 337,673 issued on Jul. 27, 1993 to Goetz.
Many known shelving arrangements offer some degree of adjustability, particularly in the height of individual shelves and in the spacing between shelves. However, few shelving systems offer adjustability in the configuration of the shelves themselves, such as between a flat, horizontal configuration and an L-shaped or V-shaped configuration. Known shelving systems offering adjustability of shelf configuration generally permit movement of the shelves, or portions of the shelves, between discrete positions, such as an inactive raised position and a storage position, or between discrete storage positions. Examples of such arrangements are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,976 issued to Bulman on Feb. 5, 1929, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,114 issued to Myers on Oct. 24, 1972, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,195 issued to Hager on Apr. 29, 1980. However, prior art shelving systems do not afford continuous (i.e. non-discrete) adjustment of the configuration of the shelves. While shelves may pass through a variety of angular configurations, they are generally incapable of assuming stable angular arrangements other than in the discrete stable positions provided. Moreover, to permit adjustability of the shelves in such systems, a rigid framework including lateral upright supports and cross bracing between the supports is generally required, adding to the cost and weight of the system.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a shelving system that permits continuous angular adjustment of the configuration of the shelves, such as between a flat, horizontal plane and any L-shaped or V-shaped cross section. Furthermore, the cost and ease of manufacturing of such a shelving system would be greatly enhanced by allowing the shelves to cooperate with lateral upright supports to establish a stable structure, thereby eliminating the need for additional cross bracing between the supports. Finally, such a shelving system becomes even more versatile if it can be reduced to modular units that could be used alone, or stacked to provide additional storage space.
The present invention is directed to a stable, yet versatile, adjustable modular shelving system that responds to these needs, while at the same time providing an attractive and inexpensive alternative to existing shelving systems.